El hada y el mago
by EveGin
Summary: ¿por que se celebra realmente el día del amor en el mundo magico? si quieren saberlo entren y lean.


**Hola es la primera ves que publico algo en este sitio.**

**se que los personajes corresponden a JK. Rowling y no son mios.**

El Hada y el Mago

—Papá, cuéntame un cuento— susurró la pequeña Sofy mientras se metía a la cama.

—¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea?

—No lo sé— agregó bostezando—. Papá, mañana es San Valentín— afirmó; su padre asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—, ¿entre los muggles y los magos hay alguna diferencia? ¿Por qué se llama así? No entiendo.

—Es una buena pregunta, preciosa . En el mundo mágico, el día del amor se celebra por una razón diferente, ¿quieres que te cuente la historia?

—Sí, por favor— exclamó la pequeña entusiasmada.

El joven padre buscó entre sus libros uno en especial que guardaba con mucho cariño. Lo sacó del librero y regresó a la cama, sentándose junto a su pequeña. Abrió el libro, colocándolo entre sus piernas, mientras Sofy, atenta, miraba cómo su padre comenzaba a leer.

«Cuenta la historia que una vez existió un muchacho de nombre Harry, que nació con inigualables poderes mágicos; huérfano desde muy temprana edad, en su destino estaba escrito que él debía terminar con la existencia de un mago malvado, Voldemort, quien no sólo le había arrebatado a sus padres, sino que atormentaba al mundo mágico con sus atroces e inhumanos actos.

La historia de su vida, su lucha contra Voldemort y su victoria sobre él, es larga y está escrita en muchos libros. Transcurrieron muchos años y finalmente, aquel joven peleó contra Voldemort, logrando su victoria tras combatir durante mucho tiempo en una desgastante y mortal lucha. El Señor Tenebroso cayó, pero antes de morir lanzó un último hechizo sobre aquel joven, condenándolo a llevar una existencia inmortal.

Al principio, la inmortalidad no supuso un obstáculo para él; sin embargo, los años pasaron y poco a poco, todos aquellos que alguna vez convivieron con él, dejaron este mundo. De esta manera, sus días se volvieron cada vez más largos; las estaciones pasaban una tras otras, año con año… Hasta que transcurrieron siglos y el joven mago, presa de un sentimiento de soledad tan intenso, se exilió de la humanidad.

Harry estuvo solo por muchos años, siendo consciente de cómo su alma y su corazón envejecían debido a la tristeza, a la soledad, al paso del tiempo mismo; mientras su cuerpo continuaba teniendo la apariencia de un joven, pese a ser demasiado viejo.

Por las noches miraba las estrellas y conversaba con su única amiga: la Luna. La humanidad había olvidado cómo hablarle y cómo escucharla, pero él no. Por eso, era ella quien lo consolaba y le decía día con día:

— No sufras, Harry ya verás que en algún lugar ha nacido la persona que te hará feliz.

Él siempre le preguntaba a la Luna si, aún después de tantos años, su vacio corazón se podría llenar de alguna magia que él aun no conocía, de ese "algo" que le hacía falta. Ella siempre le dio esperanzas, incitándole a no rendirse, a seguir adelante. Con su luz refulgente lo iluminaba en las noches y cuando menguaba lo acunaba con cariño.

De esta manera, en aquel antiguo bosque mucho más viejo que el mismo Harry, transcurrieron muchos más años. Edades completas. La humanidad cambió, volviéndose irreconocible para aquel mago que muchos años atrás, perdió todo su contacto con ella.

Harry solía pasear en el bosque todos los días; en ocasiones, simplemente observando la vida a su alrededor, maravillándose aún de lo que la naturaleza era capaz de hacer en aquel lugar. Incluso, comenzó a cultivar un pequeño jardín de girasoles. Nunca entendió por qué amaba tanto esas flores, pero le parecían tan magnificas y, a la vez , tan imponentes. Esa noche, precisamente, mientras observaba su bello plantío, descubrió algo que cambió su vida por completo.

En medio de unos girasoles que estaban a lo lejos, había alguien. La vista de Harry se cruzó con la más dulce mirada que jamás había conocido: unos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban con cautela.

Sorprendido y bastante consternado por la presencia de esa joven, corrió en su dirección mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía con él, pues su corazón había sido, por un escaso segundo, llenado de una magia extraña, aquella magia que él no conocía, pero que estaba seguro, era la que había esperado durante toda su vida.

Pero al llegar justo donde antes estaba aquella persona, no la encontró. Sólo logró ver, entre los girasoles, una cabellera roja como el fuego. La tristeza regresó a su alma una vez más. Por un momento había jurado que en su corazón envejecido, había un calor extraño y que una luz se había encendido en su alma.

Triste, regresó a su castillo; sin embargo, se juró a sí mismo volver a aquel lugar cuantas veces fuera necesario, con tal de encontrarse, una vez más, con esa persona. Teniendo ese pensamiento en mente, al día siguiente se dirigió hacia su plantación de girasoles; para evitar ser visto, usó una capa mágica que le hacía invisible, y caminó cauteloso esperando a aquel hermoso ser , sin nombre.

Esperó un momento en aquél lugar, y después de unos minutos, finalmente pudo divisar la silueta de una muchacha vestida de lo que parecía ser un fino lino color crema. Su rojo cabello se mecía al compás del viento; su rostro, cubierto de unas cuantas pecas, brillaba a la luz de astro sol; sus labios se curvaban cada vez que, con sus manos (blancas y con dedos finos), arrancaban un girasol .

Harry sonrió. Aquella bella muchacha le robaba sus girasoles, pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario. Entonces se preguntó qué hacia ella en ese lugar . Nadie, en miles de años, se había atrevido a cruzar todo el bosque y llegar a su desolado hogar. A pesar de ello, ahí se encontraba esa joven, arrancando despreocupadamente las bellas flores.

Su corazón le gritaba que se quitara la capa de invisibilidad, que se dejara ver, pero sentía miedo. No sabía qué decir, mucho menos cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo. Su mente y su corazón debatían entre sí ferozmente, mientras él, viendo cómo la pelirroja se acercaba con despreocupación hacia donde se encontraba, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Intentó huir sigilosamente, pero la suerte no estuvo con él en esa ocasión; dio un paso en falso, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, soltando un gemido de dolor por el golpe. La capa de invisibilidad cayó a su lado, dejándole completamente expuesto ante los ojos de la chica.

Un grito de asombro salió de los labios de la bella muchacha al verlo. Con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, dejó caer los girasoles, y asustada, dio media vuelta para poder huir por el plantío de girasoles.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente. No podía permitir que escapara, no sin hablar con ella y explicarle que no él no era malo, al contrario, que sus intensiones (fueran las que fueran, pues no estaba seguro de ello) también lo eran. Corrió tras ella, esquivando los girasoles que interceptaban su camino.

—Espera, no te vayas— le llamó, un poco exhausto por la carrera. Ella era veloz, mucho más de lo que esperaba—. ¡No temas, no te hare daño!

La muchacha paró en seco y giró para verlo, una acción demasiado inesperada para Harry, por lo que él no pudo detenerse a tempo y chocó contra ella, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Él sobre ella. En un acto reflejo, la joven se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, quizá temiendo ver a los ojos de Harry; pero al no suceder nada, las retiró lentamente, permitiendo que sus rostros se encontraran frente a frente. Debido a la carrera, ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus corazones latían desbocados. Inevitablemente, sus miradas se encontraron: verde esmeralda contra chocolate.

—¿Podrías quitarte?— preguntó ella con un hilo de voz—. Pesas un poco— agregó empujándolo un poco con una mano.

—Lo… Lo siento— atinó a decir Harry, sonrojado por su torpeza. Se levantó rápidamente mientras le ofrecía una mano a la chica.

Ella sonrió complacida y aceptó su mano. Al estar de pie, sacudió el polvo que había en su vestido; lo hizo en completo silencio, y al terminar, miró a Harry una vez más, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que serías diferente—, comentó—. Las chicas Ferytiss cuentas historias macabras sobre ti…

—¿A qué te refieres con "historias macabras"?— preguntó interrumpiéndole—. ¿Y quiénes son las Fery… eso?— añadió.

—Que eras una especie de monstro que mataba a las doncellas que se acercaban a tu castillo— respondió la joven—, que eras tan feo que ningún ser viviente podía verte a la cara—. Harry escuchó con atención aquella explicación. ¡Qué ganas tuvo de interrumpirla una vez más y quejarse por semejantes palabras hacia su persona! Pero en esa ocasión se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de esa joven—. Y las Ferytiss somos las hadas guardianas del amor y la belleza, cuidamos que el mundo no pierda la esperanza; y a pesar de la Maldad que nos hace la guerra, tratamos siempre de llenar las vidas de los seres vivientes de amor y felicidad.

Él frunció el ceño, consternado por tanta información. —Creía que las hadas no…

—¡Calla, calla!— le interrumpió ella, cubriéndole la boca con sus tibias manos—. ¡Jamás digas que no existimos! Cada vez que alguien dice aquello, una de nosotras muere.

Asustado por lo que la joven decía, Harry decidió guardar silencio antes de cometer un homicidio de forma involuntaria. Observó detenidamente a aquella joven, que aseguraba ser un hada.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó después de unos minutos.

—Ginnebra— respondió ella—, pero me todos me dicen Ginny— agregó sonriendo—. Tú debes ser Harry Potter, ¿verdad? El famoso mago que vive eternamente.

Él asintió en silencio. No le gustaba que dijera aquello, que se refiriera a él como un ser inmortal. La inmortalidad era dolorosa; definitivamente, algo que no le deseaba a nadie más. Decidió no continuar el tema.

—¿Por qué robabas mis girasoles?— preguntó, sonando demasiado grosero para su propio gusto.

—Oh, lo siento— se excusó ella luciendo apenada—. Amo los girasoles, estos en especial. Son los más hermosos que he visto en mucho tiempo, así que no pude evitar arrancar unos cuantos. Lo siento— repitió —, no quise enfadarte.

Harry sintió un poco de culpabilidad. Realmente había perdido tacto después de tantos años alejado de alguien con quién poder hablar; al parecer, la soledad había hecho que su forma de ser fuera gris y torpe. No tenía por qué haberse expresado de esa manera.

—Lo siento— dijo ahora él—. No era mi intensión hablarte así… No tienes por qué disculparte.

Ella sonrió complacida, aceptando las palabras de Harry. Hubo un momento de silencio un poco incómodo y, para romperlo, el mago añadió:

—Si quieres puedes venir cuando quieras a buscar girasoles— ella asintió. Antes de que Harry pudiera añadir algo más, Ginny miró al cielo.

—Es tarde— dijo mirando la Luna que ya se alzaba en lo alto y las estrellas que comenzaban a volverse visibles.

—Si quieres, yo…— comenzó a decir Harry, pero antes de que pudiera ofrecerle su compañía al hada, ella extendió unas brillantes alas que, hasta ese instante, habían permanecido invisibles a los ojos de Harry, y levantó el vuelo.

Ella sonrió y miró a Harry una vez más, exclamando antes de desaparecer, un "nos vemos mañana". Él la observó irse, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no recordaba haber esbozado jamás. Desde el cielo, la Luna sonreía también: sabía que su querido amigo había encontrado la felicidad.

Transcurrió el tiempo, y el Hada Ginny, del pueblo de las Ferytiss, visitaba a Harry todos los días. Paseaban por el bosque, hablaban sobre muchos temas, triviales si se quiere ver así, pero eso no les importaba. Se sentían felices con la mutua compañía, y cada día que pasaban juntos, propició que el amor fuera creciendo en sus corazones. Hasta que no pudieron callarlo más.

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto los mis girasoles?— preguntó Harry un día. Habían decidido sentarse al pie de un árbol y ella recostó su cabeza en las piernas de él.

—Son grandes y amarillos— respondió ella, provocando la risa de ambos.

Sus risas cesaron poco a poco; mantuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. Él acarició el rojo cabello de Ginny, sintiéndolo como lo más suave que había tocado jamás. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba en su mano el contacto con el cabello de la pelirroja. De un momento al otro, dejó de sentirle, pero no abrió los ojos. Un aroma exquisito, como a flores, llego a él invadiendo todos su ser; una mano tibia y pequeña acarició su rostro con dulzura. Un segundo después, sintió el roce más celestial que había experimentado jamás.

Él susurró un "te amo" antes de corresponder al beso. Podía sentir la mutua entrega en aquel sencillo acto, una entrega sin reservas en el beso más apasionado y a la vez más dulce que podría existir en el mundo. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo delgado de Ginny, acercándolo al de él. Por inercia, se dejó caer hacia atrás, recargando su espalda sobre la fría hierba y recibiendo anhelante el cuerpo de ella. Había salido de sus labios un "te amo", ¡qué bien se sentía! La amaba, sí, estaba seguro de ello. Ahora, su ser se sentía completo, su corazón estaba hinchado de dicha y su alma, que alguna vez estuvo marchita, ahora estaba iluminada, tan iluminada que casi podía jurar que un resplandor los envolvía.

Sus manos recorrieron cada rincón del cuerpo de aquella mágica mujer, maravillándose con cada curva, cada rincón de su piel. Sus cuerpos desnudos sedientos del otro se saciaron con ahínco y con cada vaivén de sus cuerpos, un gemido se dejaba oír por el bosque, único testigo de la entrega absoluta entre ambos seres.

Sin embargo, su felicidad no fue eterna, pues acechándoles desde las sombras, se encontraba la Maldad, que no soportó ver tanta felicidad entre aquellos seres y al presenciar aquella escena, conjuró un hechizo oscuro que lanzó sobre el hada. Ella se aferró a Harry con fuerza: no quería caer en aquel hechizo. El mago la sujetó con fuerza, pero no fue suficiente y sin poder hacer algo al respecto, vio cómo la oscuridad rodeaba a Ginny, quien cayó presa del conjuro, condenada a dormir eternamente entre las sombras.

El mago lloró por la pérdida de su amada. Su llanto se escuchó en todos los rincones del bosque, regocijando a la Maldad. Harry suplicó por piedad, pero la Maldad no se doblegó. No se sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente el mago logró conmover a la Maldad, y haciendo un juramento inquebrantable, prometió que el hada despertaría una vez cada año, el día catorce de febrero.

Es por ello que el mago espera esa fecha año con año, preparando miles de formas de demostrar el amor que siente por su hada Ginny, y los demás magos y brujas también celebran esa fecha, como una forma de honrar el amor tan profundo que sienten ambos seres el uno por el otro y que continúa a pesar de tanto tiempo«

—Papá, ¿las hadas existen? — preguntó Sofy mientras bostezaba.

Su padre sonrió. Agradecía que su hija estuviera más dormida que despierta, pues de esa manera no podía darse cuenta de que su sonrisa era forzada.

—Por supuesto que sí, hija, por supuesto.

La pequeña sonrió y abrazó un osito de felpa que tenía a su lado mientras el sueño llegaba a ella. Adalbet Weasley, descendiente de Ronald Weasley, arropó a su pequeña hija con cariño y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche. Suspiró pesadamente. Seguramente el día siguiente sería un hermoso San Valentín, o como era conocido en el Mundo Mágico, el día de aniversario de aquella hada y aquel mago que incluso tenían una historia propia: "la historia del Hada y el mago".

FIN


End file.
